


(Wishes For) Broken Promises

by LunaLavenderSkies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I just love Marin so much, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), References if you squint, Spoilers, The WindFish isn’t really there but it’s referenced so??, hhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLavenderSkies/pseuds/LunaLavenderSkies
Summary: Marin loves Link and wishes that were enough.
Relationships: Link & Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	(Wishes For) Broken Promises

Falling in love with Link had been easy.

It had been easy because she was suppose to.

On a subconscious level Marin had always known that something was off about the way she had lived her life. Memories were covered in cotton candy, soft and sweet but empty. They lacked the vivid detail that made reality what it was, or well... what it was suppose to be. 

Marin thinks she had probably gone about existing for a very long time this way. Though she wasn’t sure how long she had been present before, she knew that she hadn’t really started living until Link showed up.

His presence was like a drop of colour within a small glass of water; rippling through the surface and blooming till he seemed to infect every single nook and cranny. He painted her home a new shade and suddenly the world was different and real, and Marin was alive.

He said she was beautiful, he compared her to a faraway princess and listened to her silly little dreams. He indulged her and let her chatter on about wishes of singing and seagulls and of the prayers she had promised to make to the Windfish. 

He listened to her ballad, and promised not to forget her and that was enough for Marin.

She knew he had loved her before she had realised she had loved him. To her it had been clear as day, she was his dream girl, a fantasy come true. Every twinkle in her eye, every little joke she made and even the shade of her hair echoed his interests. She was something worth fighting for and she gave him the gift of motivation by just existing. 

She was his cotton candy dream because she was suppose to be.

When Marin realise what she was, it was already far too late. Link was reaching the end of his quest.

She wished she had gotten the chance to apologise on the bridge, to tell him she was sorry, that he should forget her promise, move on and never look back. 

She loved Link and he loved her and she didn’t exist.

More then anything she wished he hadn’t fallen in love with her. It had been so simple and so easy to love. She had been so careless and he so kind, and it seemed that it was the only option. She loved him because she was suppose to, and she hated herself for it every moment, because this love was real and she wasn’t...

When she felt the Wind fish waking she silently cried as she sung her song. She cried for the one of Legend, who had fallen in love with lies wrapped in a pretty dress and copper hair. 

As the dreamer girl once known as Marin faded, she prayed that that the boy who loved would break his promise, and that she too would fade in his mind like this cotton candy dream...


End file.
